


Karena Sebuah Game

by BerryKawaii



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7306531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryKawaii/pseuds/BerryKawaii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miyoshi membawa Game untuk Tazaki. Kaminaga sengsara. Tazaki bokek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karena Sebuah Game

**Author's Note:**

> Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Ngawur dll.
> 
> Joker Game © Yanagi Kouji.
> 
>  
> 
> Ne, Selamat membaca~

Karena Sebuah Game. © BerryKawaii

Joker Game © Yanagi Kouji

 

 .

.

.

.

 

 

Tangan itu dengan cepat menekan tombol tombol stick. Manic itu terfokus pada gambar bergerak pada layar 27 inchi didepannya. Masa bodo dengan matanya yang nanti sakit akibat terlalu dengan kotak yang memancarkan radiasi cahaya. Yang diinginkan ‘I’ll be a winner.’

 

Netra itu membesar. Wajahnya sangat bling-bling sekarang. Senyum kuda menggelikan menempel pada bibirnya. Tawa kecil memenuhi ruangan. Beberapa detik kemudian muncul tulisan super besar berwarna merah di kotak multiaudio tersebut. “Hyahoo~~!!! Yosh, Tazaki aku menang! Traktir 10 Pudding Custard sore ini di toko dekat toko buku, eh? Juga Novel tahun ini. HA—HA—HA.”

 

“Heh??! KanKer nihh. Jangan banyak-banyak.” Si Pemuda bersurai raven berucap melas sambil merogoh celana jins-nya.

 

“Hungg… Sudah perjanjiankan?? ‘Yang menang meminta kepada yang kalah.’ HA—HA—HA!!”

 

Lelaki bersurai raven—Tazaki menghela napas pasrah lalu mengangguk pelan. “Iya. Iya. Tapi jangan tertawa seperti itu. Menggelikan.” Ucap Tazaki dengan jari telunjuk menunjuk-nujuk pemuda dengan manic hitam legam disampingnya.

 

“Tazaki.”

 

Tungkai yang tidak lebih panjang dari kedua pemuda disana muncul disamping Tazaki seraya memanggil nama pemuda raven tersebut. Yang dipanggil mendongakkan kepalanya. Manic ravennya menatap wajah pemuda itu dan sebuah kotak yang disodorkan padanya.

 

“Apa ini, Miyoshi?”

 

“Video Game. Aku memungut itu yang baru saja dibuang oleh pemiliknya—sepertinya.” Pemuda yang dipanggil Miyoshi itu berucap, terakhir mengedikkan bahu lalu pergi begitu saja.

 

“Kaminaga, mau main gak?” tanya Tazaki pada pemuda disampingnya.

 

“Coba lihat?” Kaminaga mengambil kotak game itu. matanya meneliti kotak tersebut –di balik-balik lalu dibuka. “Gak. Kayaknya sihh ini khusus buatmu. Lagipula ini gak bisa 2 player.” Ucap Kaminaga selesai meneliti. Ia beranjak dari duduknya. Mendekati rak buku disana.

 

“Jangan lupa traktir sore ini.” Sambung Kaminaga sebelum membaca buku yang diambilnya.

 

Deheman Tazaki menjadi jawaban. Tak lama, tampak mata sipit itu melebar. Matanya bling-bling. Bercahaya sekali. Wajahnya sumringah ketika maniknya mendapati sebuah objek dilayar.

 

“Kaminaga!!” seru Tazaki.

 

“Iya. Iya. Spesial nohh!!”

 

Merpati. Iya. Objek yang membuat Tazaki sangat Out Of Character adalah Merpati. Stick yang tadi tengah menganggur disambarnya penuh girang. Menekan tombol stick seperti instruksi di layar untuk memulai game. Setelah itu, game dimulai. Tazaki kegirangan.

 

“Uwoo!! Kaminaga, merpatinya!!”

 

“Iya. Aku lihat.”

 

“Kaminaga, merpatinya bertelur!!”

 

“Iya. Tazaki.”

 

“Kaminaga, anak merpatinya muncul.”

 

“Iya.”

 

Baru sekitar se-menit yang lalu game itu dimulai. Tazaki yang maniak dengan burung merpati langsung nyerocos gak jelas seperti baru lihat apa hal yang baru. Yang, seperti itu membuat urat kekesalan Kaminaga tersentil. Kesabarannya lama-kelamaan memudar. Dibalik buku yang sedang dibaca, terdapat gambar persimpangan di ujung kening, pipi, dan didekat mata Kaminaga.

 

“Kaminaga, merpatinya eek!!”

 

Duagh.

 

Buku yang digenggam Kaminaga terlempar dengan cantik. Cukup sudah!! Kaminaga tidak tahan. “Aku tahu Tazaki. Berhentilah mengoceh seperti bocah idiot, Tazaki!! Arggh, ingin baca dengan tenang saja susah!!” kaminaga mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. “Aku bertanya-tanya kenapa Miyoshi memberi game terkutut pada mu?”

 

“Tentu saja membuatmu sengsara, Kaminaga.” Miyoshi datang tiba-tiba dengan senyum setannya.

 

“Sialan kau, lipan!!” desis Kaminaga. Miyoshi nyengir setan.

 

“Kaminaga, merpa—“

 

Uh-oh sepertinya omelan Kaminaga tidak didengarkan oleh Tazaki.

 

“Sudah kubilang berhenti, Tazaki!! AKU INGIN 10 PUDDING CUSTARD, 10 PUDDING MACCHA DAN 2 NOVEL TERBARU!!! –sebagai bayaran berbicara tentang burung terkutuk itu.”

 

“A-apa?!! Oi!! KAMINAGA, KAU TEGA DENGAN PACARMU SENDIRI!!!”

 

Tazaki berteriak dengan air mata terjun bebas dari tempat. Meratapi nasib beberapa waktu kedepan akibat uangnya di peras pacar sendiri.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Uwwaaa!! Tazaki OOC banget yah? >


End file.
